


Bibliophilie

by PetitPoulpe



Series: Fragments du quotidien [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley wants to please his angel and he has just the right idea, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPoulpe/pseuds/PetitPoulpe
Summary: Comme tout bibliophile, Aziraphale aime l'odeur des livres. Cela donne une idée à Crowley.





	Bibliophilie

Crowley commençait lentement à s’endormir. Allongé sur le canapé de la librairie, la tête posée sur les genoux d’Aziraphale, il appréciait les douces caresses de l’ange lorsque celui-ci glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Parfois il le sentait s’attarder à un endroit pour lui masser le crâne. Si Crowley avait été un chat, il en aurait ronronné de bonheur. Mais il était un démon. Pouvant se transformer en serpent, certes, mais aucun des deux états ne lui permettait de ronronner. Il se contenta donc d’un son de satisfaction.

Comme à son habitude, Aziraphale était plongé dans un livre. Crowley savait que rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de cette passion. Pas même lui. Mais là aussi, ils avaient trouvé un arrangement, et le démon était on ne peut plus heureux d’obtenir des gestes d’affection durant ces moments de calme.

Une inspiration tira Crowley de sa somnolence. L’ange venait encore de respirer l’intérieur de son roman.

« Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu fais ça », déclara le démon dans un bâillement.

Aziraphale écarta légèrement son livre pour mieux regarder Crowley.

« Je te l’ai déjà dit, mon cher. J’adore l’odeur des vieux livres. »

Il ponctua sa phrase en humant de nouveau les pages.

« Mais pourquoi tu le sens toutes les cinq minutes ? Tu connais son odeur maintenant. »

« Quand bien même, ce n’est pas une raison pour me priver de m’enivrer », répondit l’ange. Il eut un temps de réflexion, puis il ajouta. « Il y a certainement des odeurs que tu apprécies au point de chercher à te les remémorer. Ce n’est pas si différent d’une musique que tu voudrais réécouter alors que tu en connais chaque seconde, ou d’un plat que tu voudrais déguster derechef alors que tu en connais chaque saveur. »

« Hmm… Tu marques un point », approuva le démon. « Mais ça ne te lasse pas de répéter ce rituel ? Les vieux bouquins ont tous la même odeur, non ? »

Aziraphale secoua la tête.

« Tu te trompes, mon cher. Il est vrai qu’ils possèdent une odeur commune, mais sous cette façade, je peux sentir leur passé. Ce qu’ils ont vécu, ce qui les a transformé, et en cela, chaque livre est unique. C’est ce mélange qui m’attire particulièrement. »

« Je vois… »

L’ange reprit sa lecture ainsi que ses caresses, laissant Crowley méditer sur ses dernières paroles. Le démon ne sentait pas cette caractéristique dont parlait Aziraphale. Il n’avait pas vraiment de lien spécifique avec les livres. Non pas qu’il refusait d’en lire. Seulement, il ne voyait pas au-delà de leur aspect utilitaire, contrairement à l’ange qui en forgeait presque une religion. Cependant, Crowley s’interrogeait sur ce mélange qu’avait évoqué Aziraphale. L’odeur des vieux bouquins et de leur histoire… Il ouvrit les yeux, frappé par une idée magistrale. Oh, cela méritait effectivement de faire un test.

Aziraphale remarqua son agitation.

« Qu’y a-t-il, mon cher ? »

Le démon se dégagea de son étreinte et se releva.

« Désolé, mon ange. Je vais devoir m’absenter. »

« Si tôt ? »

Crowley attrapa ses lunettes de soleil posées sur une table basse.

« Je te manque déjà ? », prononça-t-il avec un soupçon de malice.

Aziraphale fit une petite moue.

« Tu viens à peine d’arriver… Ton départ me paraît un peu brutal… », se justifia-t-il.

Le démon ne voulait pas le décevoir, mais si son plan se déroulait à merveille…

« Ne t’en fais pas, mon ange. Je n’en aurai pas pour longtemps. »

Afin d’appuyer sur la sincérité de ses mots, il se pencha pour lui embrasser le front. Avant qu’il ne s’écarte, Aziraphale déposa un baiser sur sa main.

« Il me tarde que tu reviennes », murmura-t-il avec une pointe de langueur.

Crowley lui sourit tendrement, puis il sortit, impatient d’accomplir son projet.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà que le démon l’avait quitté suite à leur conversation, mais l’ange ne voulait pas céder à l’inquiétude. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il disparaissait pour effectuer une tâche mystérieuse. La dernière occurrence s’avéra même incroyablement romantique.

Un événement spécial avait eu lieu à Paris, où un célèbre pâtissier avait procédé à l’élaboration de mets inédits. Malheureusement, cette occasion exceptionnelle n’avait pas eu pour objectif d’être reproduite. Aziraphale n’avait découvert cette organisation que trop tard et s’en était trouvé assez chagriné. Crowley avait alors annoncé qu’il devait partir pour une durée indéterminée. Une semaine plus tard, l’ange avait reçu une invitation de la part du démon. Celui-ci était parvenu à convaincre le pâtissier de réitérer l’expérience, ainsi qu’à créer un dessert uniquement pour Aziraphale.

L’ange soupira à ce souvenir. Crowley pouvait bien prétendre le contraire, il n’en demeurait pas moins un être attentionné. Néanmoins, Aziraphale n’avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu l’accaparer ces derniers temps, et sa curiosité ne faisait qu’augmenter. Comme pour la satisfaire, le bruit familier d’un moteur se fit entendre. Deux minutes plus tard, Crowley pénétra dans la boutique, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Mon ange, me revoilà ! », s’exclama-t-il joyeusement.

« Ah, mon cher ! Je pensais justement à toi ! »

« Oh ? Pas avec de mauvaises intentions, j’espère ? », taquina le démon en fermant la porte. « Je sais que je t’ai fait attendre plus longtemps que prévu, mais… »

« Non, non », l'interrompit Aziraphale. « Je me rappelais à quel point tu étais bon envers moi. »

Ce genre de phrase avait le don de déstabiliser Crowley, mais ce jour-là fut étrangement différent. Les pommettes du démon avait bien pris leur teinte rose coutumière, mais il ne perdit pas son panache. Ce fut même l’inverse. D’un pas empli d’assurance, il s’approcha davantage, retira ses verres fumés, et s’inclina vers Aziraphale pour l’embrasser sur la joue.

« Tu me flattes, et j’en oublie de te sssaluer correctement », lui susurra-t-il délicatement à l’oreille.

L’ange apprécia le baiser, mais quelque chose chatouilla ses narines. Il se figea, écarquillant les yeux. Non. Crowley n’avait tout de même pas… Suspicieux, il tourna la tête vers le démon. Celui-ci s’affairait à déposer ses lunettes sur une étagère, mais Aziraphale ne doutait pas qu’il utilisait cette excuse pour guetter sa réaction du coin de l’œil. Ce vieux serpent allait le rendre fou.

« Crowley… », prononça l’ange d’une voix rauque.

« Hmm ? »

Il affichait une mine innocente, mais Aziraphale savait mieux que quiconque que ce n’était qu’un masque. Il saisit le démon par les épaules et nicha son visage dans son cou. Après une petite respiration, le doute n’était plus permis.

« Mon cher », chuchota l’ange. « Aurais-tu passé ces derniers jours à inventer un parfum qui imite l’odeur des vieux livres ? »

Crowley l’entoura de ses bras avant de répondre d’un ton enjôleur.

« Voyons, mon ange. Tu m’accordes trop de crédit... J’ai simplement transmis l’idée à des professionnels qui m’ont demandé d’essayer un échantillon avant la commercialisation officielle. »

Aziraphale se délecta une nouvelle fois du parfum et ne put s’empêcher de mordiller la fine peau exposée à lui. Il fut récompensé par un gémissement de la part du démon.

« J’en déduis que… hem… que ça te plaît ? »

L’ange nota sa perte d’aplomb, ce qui l’encouragea à poursuivre.

« Tu n’as pas idée… »

Aziraphale guida Crowley vers une commode, l’incitant à s’asseoir dessus tandis qu’il dévorait ses lèvres. Lorsque sa langue quitta celle du démon, il entreprit de goûter encore cette délicieuse gorge afin de s’imprégner de son parfum. Mêlé à l’odeur naturelle de Crowley, il ravivait tellement de souvenirs… Ces œillades pleines de tendresses lorsque l’ange avait ouvert son établissement. Ces frôlements involontaires lorsque le démon lui avait offert une œuvre rare. Ces nombreux baisers échangés au sein de la librairie et ce qui s’était déroulé ensuite…

Aziraphale plongea un regard fiévreux dans celui de Crowley.

« Allons dans la chambre. »

Cela ressemblait à une proposition, mais cela dissimulait un ordre.

« Avec plaisir, mon ange. »

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée si cela s'arrête si tôt. Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer la suite ;)
> 
> Au passage, il existe véritablement un parfum qui reproduit l'odeur des livres ! Et même plusieurs !  
> Voici quelques exemples si cela vous intéresse :  
> [Old Books Eau De Parfum](https://theperfumersstory.com/product/old-books-eau-de-parfum-30ml/)  
> [Dead Writers Perfume](https://www.immortalperfumes.com/imported-products/dead-writers-perfume174)  
> [Paperback](https://demeterfragrance.com/paperback.html)  
> [In the library](http://cbihateperfume.com/shop/perfumes-a-to-z/306)  
> [Book of Shadows](https://www.etsy.com/listing/561103613/book-of-shadows-a-biblichor-perfume-of)  
> [Paper Passion, Perfume For Booklovers](https://imgur.com/1dOl4TI.jpg)
> 
> Enfin, voici une petite synthèse des molécules responsables de l'odeur des livres : [ici](https://i.imgur.com/5SmePtW.png)


End file.
